


i don't want to be your friend (i just want to kiss your neck)

by mozartsounds



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Other, Romance, i'm still in the process of writing this i'll add more tags later if needed, no smut because they are practically children, none of the chapters are connected in any way unless stated so, platonic, there's gonna be some gay though its a promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartsounds/pseuds/mozartsounds
Summary: In which our favorite nerds all fall in love and interact with each other. Or in other words a set of random platonic or romantic drabbles about our favorite kids.





	1. star/marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: star/marco  
> rp: marco gives star a piggy back ride  
> genre: somewhat romance

"Great job Star-WAIT HEY!"

Marco's sentence had been cut off as Star laughed and jumped onto his back, her arms flinging around his chest and holding together in a lock, her hands softly hitting his chest as she wrapped her legs around his torso. They had just finished beating Ludo once again, this one more easier than the other and yet still here it was Star celebrating in her oh so ever weird way by jumping on his back. "Go forth my trusty stead!" She yelled into the air of their backyard, and Marco laughed along as she pointed straight ahead with a finger. "Who said I'd be giving you a piggy back ride?" He smirked, and while he couldn't see her face he could sense her smiling. "Well I did! Remember Marco I'm the future queen of Mewni, don't mess with me! Also we call these warnicorn rides back home, who ever heard of people riding a pig?"

Star exclaimed, and Marco just smiled as he ran around in circles in their backyard, happy to hear the ring of her excited laughter filling the air. He would've continued this for a while if there wasn't a rock wedged into the dirt and he tripped over it, causing them both to fall onto each other, with Star falling on top of him as he lay on the bottom. "Oh my god, Star are you ok?" He stuttered anxiously, cheeks flushing and sighs escaping his lips as she lifted up her face to look at him with a grin. "Oh I'm fine Marco!" She laughed again into the air completely unaffected, simple bloody scratches on his arm stinging against his skin while hers probably felt like nothing but a kiss. It amazed him how carefree she was, that she could just smile and laugh after such falls, how she was always happy around him. In a way it was quite beautiful of her, that she still was as radiant as the sun even when she wore scratches and bruises like jewelry on her skin.

And for a flittering moment he thought she would be so kissable with their faces only a couple of inches away.

Yet once that thought popped into his head his face burned red from the final realization from their position, and Star must've noticed too because the hearts on her cheeks glittered red for a moment and she jumped up to her feet, dusting off dirt on her dress and leaning towards Marco to give him a helping hand. And of course he'd take it, thankful for her and her oh so ever radiating presence. "Thanks for being my trusty warnicorn stead even if you fell." She laughed softly, eyes wide and shimmering blue as he nodded along, giving her hand a final squeeze as he let go.

"Your welcome, future queen of Mewni. Now lets go get some nachos."

And they left the backyard that way, with her shimmering self and his flushed cheeks.


	2. ferguson & brittney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> characters: ferguson & brittney  
> rp: brittney and ferguson watch a sad movie and brittney is crying.  
> genre: platonic

_Everything about this was so fucking dumb._

Brittney was sobbing and rubbing away tears in shame, cheeks flushed pink and sharp eyes soft. This was stupid, she shouldn't have been crying, but here she was in tears, and to top it off she was in _Ferguson's living room sitting right next to him_. Fuck her stupid mom and this stupid sad part in the movie, why did her mom have to be such great friends with Ferguson's mom of all people? Her mother used to be someone she was proud of when she was younger, a fierce woman who knew what she wanted. Now she was a sad pathetic mess after the divorce with Brittney's father and was now buddy-buddy with the cooking club president, Mrs. O'durguson. And now Brittney was a pathetic stone cold queen crying next to Ferguson in their forced meeting while their parents talked in the kitchen.

"Hey, um, Brittney are you ok?"

Brittney flushed even more red as she rubbed away snot on her fleece sweater, wiping away still falling tears off of her face. "I mean I understand why you'd be crying this movie is pretty sad, I never like when the dog dies in this movie either." He rambled when she didn't reply, and when she didn't say anything again, he looked over to the tissue box near his side of the couch and grabbed it before giving it to her. "Here!" He said nervously as she looked up at him with a pathetic glare, before she took a couple of tissues and blew her nose into them. He said nothing to her when she took off her said fleece sweater, pulling it around her shoulders like a blanket and finally drying away the last of her tears with one last tissue.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

She snapped as she caught his gaze, shivering in her makeshift blanket and regretting she wore a skirt here when it was currently the beginning of December. "Sorry! Sorry!" He stuttered, but Brittney glared at him more. "You know what? It doesn't even matter if you look at me or not, all eyes will be on me when Monday comes because you'll have told everyone by now about me being a pathetic, crying mess over a stupid sad movie about a dead dog!" She hissed, her eyes shooting daggers at him as he froze, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean I'll tell everyone about you crying?"

He questioned, green eyes staring into her brown as her eyebrows slightly raised up. Was he being serious? Anyone with a brain would know that would be great gossip for their school or great blackmail on her. "You idiot, don't pretend like you don't know, if anyone knows about me crying it'll be the gossip for days, maybe weeks. You'll surely become popular because of it. Just spare me the embarrassment and don't tell them I got snot all over my fleece sweater." She grumbled, but felt her skin turn into ice as she felt Ferguson's hand on her shoulder, but he quickly took his hand off her shoulder when he noticed her discomfort. "Oh sorry, but um, I wouldn't tell anyone about you crying about a movie. Besides even if I told someone who's so interested in Brittney Wong crying over a movie? It's ok to cry sometimes." He said calmly, before slightly laughing and pointing to himself. "Besides look at me! I laugh a lot but also cry a lot too and yet no body cares about it!" Brittney's sharp eyes softened as he smiled warmly to her, and her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

"Wait, you really won't tell?"

She whispered, and when he nodded yes with a small smile on his lips she knew he wasn't lying. "Oh, well thanks I guess. You're not to bad Ferguson." She mumbled, and while she didn't smile she wasn't frowning either. "Kids, come over to the kitchen! Mrs. O'durguson and I have prepared some hot chocolate for you two!" Brittney winced at the shrill voice that was her mothers coming from the kitchen, and watched as Ferguson's face lit up as he jumped from his seat. "I know you don't exactly want to be here but let me tell you my mom makes pretty good hot chocolate, especially for warming up after a good cry!" He chuckled, reaching out a plump hand to her, and never in a million years would Brittney Wong have thought she'd be interacting with Ferguson O'durguson, yet she slipped her thin hands in his as he helped her up and she slightly smiled at him before quirking a eyebrow teasingly.

"This doesn't mean we're friends ok, O'durguson, ok?"

She warned him as she let go of his hand, but he merely just shrugged his shoulders and walked past her. "I know, Brittney."

And she was right, they weren't friends, but she still followed him into the kitchen and felt warm the whole time he was near.


	3. tom/star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: tom/star  
> rp: tom comforts a sad star.  
> genre: romantic angst

Even when she's broken and in tears he still thinks she's beautiful.

It's times like this where he hates him, hates the world and Marco Diaz because he knows he would treat Star Butterfly, the princess and future queen of Mewni, so much better than any person that would exist. Because he loved her unconditionally, he had changed his ways for her and here he was holding her in his arms, sadly platonically, and whispering sweet nothings about her being brave and about her not caring about anyone, when really he knew she was those things but stupid Marco Diaz made her not feel like that. Honestly if she asked him to kill Marco he'd do it, he'd do anything for her because he loved her.

"I just, I don't understand. Why am I not good enough for him? Why doesn't he lo-like me like that?"

It broke him to see her so beautiful yet so miserable when he held her, and while her tears were like holy water on his sinned skin, it still stung. "Hey, it's his problem for not seeing that in you. God Star, you're better than good enough, whoever you choose to love you should be able to see that, you shouldn't choose to love a 'safe-kid' from Earth who's obviously hurting you." He had whispered back, had held her tighter and prayed to whatever would listen she's be ok, because even thought he wanted nothing more to stay here with her, he wanted her happy first. He always wanted her happiness to be first.

"I know he's just a human Tom, he's not like us I know but-but I love him Tom."

She hiccuped, and he felt wrong to be angry at that, he was no longer his no more but it still hurt, she was the love of his life and his whole world, while he was just a place for her to travel to when she was sad. He was nothing to her, but he still came back for more.

"You shouldn't be so hung up on a person that doesn't love you back, trust me, I should know." He mumbled into the air, looking down to the bedsheets of his bed they resided on and this was hell metaphorically and physically, because he was never right, these things he'd whisper to her would not work on Star nor him. "I'm sorry." She cries into his neck, holds him a little tighter with her arms around his waist and his hands on hers and they both hurt everywhere. "It's ok Starship, it's no big deal." He chuckled bitterly against the top of her head, eyes stinging with hot tears because they were both sad and broken, him in love with her and she in love with another who would not love her. "It's not a big deal, I'm so sorry, I-I never do anything right. I can't believe I'm being so selfish over a boy when the only boy who's currently treating me right is not the person I can give my hear to."

And she lifts her head up from the crook of his neck, and they both cry as he puts a hand on her chin and all they can stare into is the sad eyes of sad teens. "I love you." He croaks out, and her hands are gone from his waist and holding his face in her hands, while he mimics the same to her. "I love you too-I just can't-" But he cuts her off with a shush of his lips. "I know, it's ok." He smiles grimly, and she laughs pathetically into the air, and they lean their foreheads to rest on each other. "I can't believe how pathetic we've become. We used to be so strong." He can't help but bitterly smile back, lacing his fingers into hers as they sit on his bed, on red bedsheets and in a burning room.

"We used to be stronger together."

He whispers into the space of air between them, and there's nothing left to say when she kisses his lips to shut him up and he know's she'll regret this tomorrow but she still forces it, knowing she'll pretend he's Marco and he'll pretend she still loves him that way. "I know I could love you better than him." He'll whisper against cherry kissed lips, and she'll bitterly laugh into the air before she proceeds with her lips on his. "I know you could, silly."

But she still never picks him, and he never has her.


	4. janna/star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: janna/star  
> rp: janna has frequent dreams about star.  
> genre: romance

Janna will never admit it like how she'll never admit to anyone how her favorite color is pink, but she's always thought of Star in ways that aren't platonic.

She knew it when Star had come into their class in all her glory, blue eyes and pink cheeks, blonde hair so unruly yet so beautiful just like the hearts that adorned her cheeks. She had been attached to that stupid Marco the moment Star had laid her eyes on his, not noticing Janna's tanned cheeks turn red and watch her in awe. But she didn't blame her, no one really looked at Janna a lot anyways.

She remembers the first time Star had looked at Janna and touched her skin, Janna had remembered feeling like she was being lit on fire with just the simple, pale girl's touch. Star had seen Janna walking with a duffle bag over her shoulder holding things she'd never tell and had taken Janna's wrist in hers, and it was so perfect when Star had turned her around so easily and smiled at her so genuinely that Janna had almost fainted. "Hey! You're one of Marco's friends right? You should come to our house for my Mewnipendance Day reanactment!" Star had let go of her wrist, shoving a paper in her hands and Janna felt so warm. "I'm Janna, I'll come." Is all Janna could fumble out of her lips when Star had smiled so brightly again before waving off. "Well see you later Janna-Bannana!" And the princess was gone with her glowing presence, but Janna had still felt on fire.

She starts dreaming of Star after that, dreams of happy girls with sunshine hearts, dreams of holding those sunshine girls hands and kissing their cherry flavored lips. Janna can only imagine, but she knows if she were to kiss Star she'd definitely taste like cherry, that she'd feel like the sun and Janna would be all warm again. Because the sun is also a star, but Janna is Incarus and can never fly to close.

But she'll still come to Star's shenanigans, she'll summon clowns with her and go shopping with her even if she hates gender stereotypes, she'll hold her hand when she cries about dumb safe kids that Janna will lay at night wondering how being Marco feels like, she'll do it all even if Star will never know. "Hey Janna-Bannana?" Star will whisper to her one night, and Janna will nod her head yes because she's never asleep when Star sleeps over, and she'll feel that warmth that she craves for again when Star giggles and presses her hands on both sides of Janna's cheeks, pressing her nose against hers.

"I love you!"

And that's enough when Star laughs once again, leaving fire on Janna's skin from her fingertips when she rolls over back to sleep, and for Janna that's good enough for her. Because she'll finally be able to sleep and dream about sunshine girls and cherry kisses, she'll go back to a world where Star Butterfly, the princess and future queen of Mewni, is hers. And Janna is satisfied with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Where I have a fun time writing drabbles using a rp generator or au prompts and pairing generator about the kids of SVTFOE and you hopefully enjoy reading them.


End file.
